Beverage
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke's thrust into a new life, when his guardian decides to move in with his lover. Will he be able to handle Naruto? SasuxNaruxSasu, mild KakaxIru
1. I won't share a room

**Beverage: Ch 1**

**Disclaimer: If you only knew.. But Kishimoto owns it... For now.**

**Warnings: Language, usual..**

Sasuke was pissed, needless to say. He was being forced to move again, and he couldn't stand it. He'd made one friend, and was now being ripped away from him. And now, he sat on Shikamaru's bed, their knees inches apart and the smell of smoke filling the room. The Uchiha took a sip of the beer in his hand, finishing it off before reaching for another.

"You don't need anymore, Sasuke.." Shika stated, taking the beer from him and setting it back down. "You're almost drunk already, and Kakashi's going to kill me now as it is.."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. Almost drunk his ass. He was shit-faced. And was already planning on staying over to ward off his drunken state so Kakashi wouldn't be so aware of it. "Whatever." He stated, laying over on the bed. His gaurdian should already be fully aware of the attempts he planned on making to run away, just to drink and smoke with Shikamaru. He'd grown attached to the brunette, and it was killing him inside to have to leave. But he wouldn't show it. He'd just be an ass to Kakashi.

Shikamaru looked out of the window, seeing the Uchiha's gaurdian pulling up into his driveway. "Uchiha.. Wake the hell up. Kakashi's here, and he'll kill me if you don't go willingly."

Sasuke opened an eye, forcing himself to sit up. "Shika." He stated, looking over at the other. "I'm gonna miss you." But both of them new that was just the alcohol talking, Sasuke wouldn't ever admit to that. The pale teen leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his best friend's lips before pulling away.

"Try not to die going down the stairs." The other replied, unfazed by the kiss.

"I've got this." The pale teen replied, standing from the bed and walking to the door. He started to stumble, and he turned to Shikamaru. "Bye.." He stated, and as he turned, he continued to wobble, making it obvious he'd kill himself if he kept going.

The brunette sighed, though he got up, helping his friend down the stairs and setting him on the couch. Kakashi would eventually come in, and take him home, and by then, Shika would be locked in his room, underneath the blankets.

The gray-haired man didn't bother with knocking, opening the door. His eyes landed on his kid, passed out of the couch. He looked peaceful, but Kakashi knew the second he woke up, it would be a whole different story. With a sigh, the older male lifted Sasuke up, carrying him bridal style out of the house, pulling the door shut carefully. He carried him out to the car, laying him down in the passengers seat, before lowering the chair back slightly so he was reclined. He closed the door quietly, heading around to the driver's side and climbing in.

He glanced over at the pale teen, shaking his head at his state. "What am I gonna do with you, Sasuke?" He asked to no one in particular, putting the car in drive and making the short trip to his house. All the things were packed, and ready for the trip tomorrow. Everything but their beds, which wouldn't take long.

Kakashi carried the Uchiha upstairs, laying him on his bed and pulling off his shoes. He covered him with a blanket, before turning off the light and heading out of the room. He shut the door, heading into his room where Iruka was already laying down. The older male crawled into his bed, curling up ontop of his brunette lover.

"I don't know what else I can do, 'Ruka. He's gonna keep running away, and he's gonna keep getting himself into trouble." He mumbled into the other's neck, sighing appreciativly when he began rubbing his shoulders.

"Maybe things will get better when he moves in with us.." Iruka offered, his hands massaging Kakashi's neck and shoulders.

"I don't think so." Kakashi replied, rolling off of his lover and pulling the covers over himself. "I'm sorry, I just want to go to sleep." He explained, pulling Iruka close to him. His head hurt, and he wasn't sure how much more of Sasuke's behavior he could deal with. And he was worried about his depression coming back, not wanting to go through another suicide attempt from his kid.

-

Sasuke woke up the next morning, his head throbbing. He didn't even have to wonder why, he knew he'd had to much to drink with Shikamaru.

He sighed. Today was moving day, and he could already hear the people outside loading their boxes into the moving truck. Sasuke growled in anger as his door opened, Kakashi stepping inside.

"Morning, kid. We're about to leave, you need to get up and get the last of your stuff ready." He stated, turning on the light in the room before leaving.

Sasuke sat up in his bed, crawling out and stepping into his shoes. He was pissed at Kakashi for taking them off, he always slept with them on.. The pale teen pulled his sheets off the bed, leaving his blanket out so he could sleep on the ride. He folded them and stuffed them in the box, keeping his pillow also. He kicked the box out of the door of his room, heading into his bathroom. He put the box on the floor and just pushed all the belongings on his counter into the box, opening the drawers and dumping them in too. He opened the cabinent, taking out his small black box and putting that in his pocket. The rest was dropped into the box, and that was also kicked out into the hallway. He went back into his room, grabbing a cigarette from his pack, noting it was the last one and dropped it back in. He wouldn't smoke it, just in case he couldn't get anymore for a while, and stuffed the pack into his pocket.

The Uchiha walked out into the hallway, picking up the box with his bathroom items and kicked the bedding down the stairs and out the front door, where he left both boxes for the mover's. "I'm walking to Shika's real quick." He informed Kakashi, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

Kakashi sighed, but let him go. If Sasuke said he'd be back, then he'd be back.

The Uchiha walked down the street, not knocking and walking into his friend's house, spotting him on the couch watching t.v. "I'm out of cigarettes." He stated.

"Okay.." Shikamaru sighed, reaching for his keys. He was eighteen, and Sasuke seemed to take advantage of that sometimes, constantly sending him on smoke runs.

He stood from the couch, heading out front with Sasuke, the two of them crawling into his car. Shika shifted into reverse, backing out and practically flooring it down the road towards the gas station that was right down the highway. He turned into the parking lot, waiting for Sasuke to hand him money.

The Uchiha gave him twenty five, asking for all that that would get him, which he knew was only about five packs.

A few minutes later, Shika returned, handing Sasuke what he'd asked for. "Why did you need so much?" He asked, backing out and heading back down the street he'd just come on.

"In case I can't get any where I live. I'll need a reserve supply until I can get back here.." The Uchiha replied, dropping the packs into his messenger bag. Shikamaru pulled into his drive way, and before he could get out of the car, Sasuke grabbed his arm, turning him back around and pressing their lips together.

Shika was used to this by now, having gone even further with the other. Much further than their parents could imagine. He obliged to the kiss, letting his lips work gently across the other's. He pulled away, looking the other direction. "Sasuke. I'm sorry you've got to go, but.." He sighed. "You've got my cell number. Text me." He stated, giving the other a quick kiss before he opened his door, stepping out.

Sasuke bit his lip, pulling open the door. He stepped out, watching his best friend as he headed back into his house. He sighed, turning and heading down the street. A few seconds later, he was crawling into the back seat of Kakashi's car, his pillow and blanket already there.

He lay down, reaching for his headphones on the floor and pulling them on, the loud music instantly filling his ears.

-

"I don't want to move in with him. I fucking hate him, and that stupid kid that lives with him." Sasuke stated, having moved to the front seat when they stopped for food.

"I can't help it Sasuke. I need this job, and bills arn't easy to pay without money." Kakashi replied, turning back onto the highway. They were already nearly an hour from home, and Sasuke was beginning to freak out.

"Bull shit. You just want more sex with that guy." The pale teen replied bitterly, about to pull on his head phones when Kakashi took them from him. "Give it back." He demanded to his psuedo-father.

"I'll throw them out the window, Sasuke, and you know I will." Kakashi stated, slipping them down in the holder on the driver's door. "Watch your language, we've already talked about this."

"Fuck you."

"I don't understand you, Sasuke." The gray-haired man started, and Sasuke knew he was about to get a lecture. "I try harder and harder every day to understand your situation, and I know its hard.. But you work against me, and I don't know what else I can do to help you. I've taken you to therapists, I've done everything in my power to help you be happy, and nothing works." Kakashi sighed, there was no use telling him, he knew he didn't care anyway.

"If you want me to be happy, then you would have let me stay with Shika."

"The only reason you want to move in with him, is so you can drink and get high. And you know that." The older male stated, taking the exit he needed.

"Yeah? What do you know..?" Sasuke replied, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He picked up his lighter, and held it to the end of his smoke, inhaling deeply. He rolled down the window, blowing out the lungfull of smoke. He flicked his ashes out, glancing over at Kakashi. "Just let me smoke here, and I won't do it in the new house." He offered, taking another drag.

There wasn't much Kakashi could do, other than light up his own in order to keep himself calm. Screaming at Sasuke always made him worse.. "If you promise to give Iruka and the new place a chance, I'll let you come back home every other weekend to visit."

"Deal." The pale teen replied, if he'd be allowed to go home to Shika, he'd do anything. He sighed, inhaling the smoke again and letting it out. "Does this include the kid, too?"

"Yeah. Its a package deal, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, snorting in a slight bit of amusement. "I'm not sharing a room with him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Nah, but you're right across the hall from him." Kakashi informed him, dropping his cigarette out of the window. "He's not so bad, I promise. And he doesn't ever bring friends over either. He's a bit of a loner."

"Do we have to share a bathroom?" Sasuke asked, throwing out his cigarette once he felt the heat on his finger tips.

"Sadly, but its a big one."

"Damn."

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

"Just relax, me and 'Ruka agreed to let you guys drink with us tonight, since neither of you are thrilled about having more house mates."

Sasuke made a mental note to thank his gaurdian later. "Let's have a party then."

"That's what we're doing. A house warming party. Just the four of us. And our drinks."

The pale teen had to stop for a second and wonder if he was dreaming, since Kakashi was letting him drink, and that never happened.. He let out a small laugh. "You're fucked up in the head, you know that?"

"Just like you.."

They both laughed softly, each of them reaching for another cigarette, and their lighters.

"You've gotta quit smoking, Sasuke."

"You do too."


	2. Drinks

**Beverage: Ch 2**

**Disclaimer: in ch.1 **

**Warnings: in ch. 1 **

They pulled into the driveway of their new house, Sasuke reaching into the backseat to take out the drinks they'de gotten. Kakashi had agreed to let Sasuke pick out the drinks for him and 'Ruka's kid, if he'd agreed to only drink what they referred to as 'cheerleader beer'. A.K.A. Smirnoff and wine coolers. So he'd agreed. He didn't care, they tasted better, and he could drink longer without so much of a hangover. He carried it into the house and kicked off his shoes, setting the drinks down on the kitchen table before he sat down.

Kakashi came in not far behind him, and headed upstairs to inform Iruka of their arrival.

Sasuke sighed, grabbing a bottle from a six pack, twisting off the lid and taking a drink. He sighed again, green apple was his favorite. A few minutes later, once he'd finished the drink, a male about his age came downstairs.

He glanced at him, taking in his apperance. Striking blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and amazingly tan skin belonged to this boy, and even Sasuke had to admit he was attractive.

The male sat down at the table, reaching for a drink. "So you're Kakashi's kid, huh?" He stated, his voice louder than the Uchiha would have liked.

He nodded, taking off the lid to another drink.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked, leaning back as he took a sip.

"Seventeen." Sasuke replied, suprising himself by not answering in a smart-ass reply.

"Cool, so you'll be in class with me then." The blonde stated, standing up. "Wanna bring these up to my room? We can play games.. Or watch a movie, or something." He offered.

Sasuke nodded, again, suprising himself when he stood and picked up several six packs, Naruto grabbing the rest. They headed up the stairs, and the blonde pushed open his door.

The Uchiha grimaced, it was bright in the room, though it wasn't the lights. The walls were painted bright orange, and his sheets matched. He sighed, setting the drinks on the floor before sitting down next to them, quickly finishing off the drink in his hand.

"Let's chug..!" Naruto proposed, his eyes lighting up. "I could totally beat you..!"

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

Sasuke quirked a brow, popping another top off a drink. "Let's go, then."

Naruto opened another drink, sitting down in front of Sasuke. "Lets do it." He paused, and both boys raised their bottles. "Go."

Sasuke put the glass to his lips, letting the drink pour down the back of his throat, barely even tasting it. He finished the drink, setting it back on the ground just as Naruto pulled his from his lips.

"Bastard..! You so cheated..!"

"How the hell could I have cheated? We're drinking.."

"Rematch.."

And so they both opened another, and again, Sasuke won, Naruto accusing him of cheating. They continued their little game, until they'de both downed two six packs each.

"Woah. We've gotta slow down.." Sasuke stated, his hand moving to his stomach. He'd had too much too fast, and he was already pushing his limit. He looked up, noting that the room was beginning to move from underneath him. He was feeling worse than he had last night with Shika.

"Dammit." The pale teen cursed, however, he opened another drink, quickly knocking it back and dropping the empty bottle. His mind was going places it shouldn't, seeing Naruto laying back on the floor. That was his problem, when he was drinking, he got unbelievably aroused. No matter what. And that's why he only ever drank with Shikamaru..

He crawled forward, and lowered himself over the blonde's body, pressing their lips together. And when he met no protest, he proceeded to press his tounge into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was shocked, however, he was to drunk to do anything to stop the other. Even if he wearn't, he probably wouldn't stop him, because the Uchiha wasn't bad looking, and he hadn't been with anybody in a while and his body was begging for release. He let out a soft moan when he felt a hand sliding into his pants, cupping his forming erection. But the floor underneath him wasn't very comfortable. "Bed.." He whispered, obliging when he felt a hand pulling him up from the floor and lowering him onto the matress.

Naruto didn't object when he felt his shirt being pushed off, and he still didn't object when his pants were unfasted and tugged off, leaving him lying naked on the bed. He blushed when he noticed Sasuke's eyes running over his body.

Sasuke pulled his own shirt off, laying himself over the other's body, his lips pressed sloppily into Naruto's, their tounges running over each other. Sasuke moved away from his lips, kissing his neck and down his body.

He was drunk, and his body was more than willing to go different places that he wouldn't go sober. His tounge lapped at the head of Naruto's cock, gripping the other's arousal as he sucked on the tip.

The blonde groaned, thrusting gently into the other's mouth. He was panting, and his body temperature was rising quickly. He gasped when he felt Sasuke's tounge dip gently into the small slit, his hand moving down into dark hair. "Oh god.." He panted, feeling the other suck him roughly.

Sasuke's hand moved to massage the others balls, fondling them softly. He moved his mouth from Naruto's member to lap at the soft flesh his hand was massaging. He paused, pushing the blonde's legs apart to give him better access before resuming his actions, his tounge running over the tan teen's sac back up to the tip of his cock.

The pale teen licked at the small bead of pre-cum, reveling in the taste. He sat up slightly, bored with what he was doing, and he leaned back down over Naruto's body. He pressed their lips together, his tounge slipping inside the other's mouth.

Naruto could taste himself on the other's tounge, and it only proved to arouse him more. The blonde ground his hips up, grunting at the friction against the other's jeans.

Sasuke sat up again, unbuttoning his pants and pushing then down past his hips. "Turn over.." He told Naruto, pushing his pants off the bed while the blonde did as he was told.

The pale teen pulled Naruto up so that he was on his knees, slipping two fingers inside the other's mouth. "Suck.." The command was simple, and the younger teen complied, coating the digits with his saliva. A few moments later, Sasuke was re-inserting his fingers, though the were else where.

He slipped his fingers past Naruto's entrance, pressing them deep and wiggling them apart. He felt around for the small bundle of nerves, so he'd know where he would be aiming for. When the tan teen cried out softly, Sasuke knew he'd found what he'd been looking for. He withdrew his fingers before placing the tip of his erection at the other's entrance, before pushing in roughly.

A shudder ran through the Uchiha's body at the constricting heat he's thrust himself into, resting his face on Naruto's shoulders as he began to move, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. His fingers had barely wrapped around the blonde's cock, jerking him as he thrusted in, when he heard the door open behind him. However, he was too drunk, and too far gone in his lust to care who was there. He heard it close again and he pushed in harder, his hand moving faster. He smoothed his thumb over the tip, working to bring Naruto closer to his orgasm while he tried to achieve his own.

It wasn't much longer before he felt the other's warm seed flowing over his fingers, his muscles tightening around Sasuke. The pale teen thrust hard one last time before he hit his own orgasm, the two teens collapsing on the matress.

The dark-haired teen pulled out, laying over on his back on the free space next to them. Somehow, he managed to get the covers over himself, curling up and passing out.

--


	3. Maybe I'm crazy

**Beverage: ch 3**

**Everythings in ch. 1.. **

Sasuke woke up to a sharp knocking on the bedroom door, and he turned over on his stomach, immediatly noting he was naked. He sat up, and glanced at the sleeping person next to him before reaching over and shaking him awake. "Answer the fucking door.." He demanded before burying his face into the pillow to try and get more sleep. He didn't even care that he was still in bed with the guy he'd just had drunken sex with, not that it mattered.. The raven could hear the other shuffling around the room, getting dressed before opening the door.

"I'd like to have a word with you downstairs. If you don't mind." He heard a male's voice say, before the door closed again and he was alone.

He sighed, crawling from the bed and dressing himself before exiting the room to search for the upstairs bathroom. He found one, which was right next door to what he suppoused was his room, and he identified it as his and Naruto's since it was orange and he could see some of his own belongings in it. Obviously, Kakashi had done his unpacking for him.

He closed the door and locked it, pulling open the window before stripping down again. The pale teen turned on the hot water, filling up the tub while he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were blood shot, and he had a hickey on his neck. He didn't remember how that got there, it must have happened sometime after they'd woken up again and resumed their entanglement. All he remembered from the second part was being fucked into the mattress, which he hadn't minded at all. Except now he was a little sore.. Oh well. His gaze traveled down his chest and over his shoulders, which were adorned with scratches and hickeys, and he admired them.

Shikamaru would be jealous. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, where he knew his phone was before activating the camera, and he took a picture of the marks, just far enough so Shika could see the smirk on his face along with all the bruises. He sent it to his best friend, attached with the message 'drunken sex on my first night here.. Who would've thought it? Sure as hell not me.. '

A few minutes later he recieved his reply. 'Lucky fucker..' was the short answer, along with an emoticon with a quirked brow. Sasuke snorted and set his phone on the counter before slipping down into the hot water in the bathtub. He sighed, letting it take away the tenseness in his body. He slid down into the water, holding his breath and closing his eyes as he fully submerged himself before coming back up. He wiped the water from his eyes, noting the forming scars on his wrists. He liked those marks, and it usually kept people from getting close to him, which is what he wanted.

He leaned over the side of the tub, pulling the little black box from his pocket. It was something like a small jewelry box, and he used it to keep his razor blades hidden. He opened it, pulling out the blade before letting the box sit on the side of the tub. The pale teen let out a soft sigh as he slid the blade across his wrist, opening up an old scar. The blood dripped down his arm, and fell into the water, turning a pink color before disappearing.

He ran it across several more times, down his arm, and then over the other one, until both were symmetrical. He placed the razor back into the box and stuffed it back into the pocket of his pants. The Uchiha quickly bathed himself and drained the tub, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and drying himself off. He wrapped it around his waist before picking up his clothes and his cell phone, heading down the hall into his new room.

Again, he made a mental note to thank his guardian later, since the room had been set up exactly like his old one. He dropped his towel, and pushed his door closed, grabbing a pair of pants before slipping them on. He pulled his hoodie over his head and moved over to his door, reaching for the lock. Only to find. There wasn't one.

He glared, jerking open the door and trekking downstairs. Naruto was seated at the table with a shamed look on his face, and Kakashi and Iruka were talking with him, disappointed looks on their faces.

He didn't care if he was interrupting or not. "Why the hell don't I have a lock on my door?" He asked, his fists balled by his sides. "I want one.. Now. Or I'm leaving." He demanded, and he was serious, too. He wouldn't have a bedroom without a lock..

"Naruto isn't allowed a lock, so you won't be either."

Sasuke fumed. "I don't give a fuck what the moron doesn't have.. I want a fucking lock on my door." He stated, not caring that the person he's just slept with heard him say that.

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke. And you won't be getting a lock." Kakashi repeated, giving him a look that clearly demanded he stop.

"I won't watch my mouth, and I will get a fucking lock." Sasuke forced out through clenched teeth, ready to start screaming if need be. "I had a lock at our house..! Why can't I have one here?!" His voice was raised, and it was obvious he was really upset about the lack of privacy.

"Lower your voice, and go upstairs. We'll talk about this later." The gray-haired man stated, beginning to stand. The first full day here, and Sasuke was already throwing a tantrum.

"Dammit.." The Uchiha mumbled, turning on his heel and stomping up the stairs. Once he reached his room, he slammed the door shut, dropping himself down on the bed. He couldn't believe this.. There was no way Kakashi could rip his privacy away like that..

Meanwhile, downstairs at the kitchen table, conversation was still going.

"Naruto.. You just met him. And you shouldn't have been drinking without us around you." Iruka stated, his brows furrowed. He'd been shocked when he'd walked in on the two, but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I'm sorry.. He came onto me, and.. I was drunk.. I couldn't help it." The blonde replied, looking down at the table. He almost felt slutty, even though he knew he wasn't. Having sex with someone when you were drunk didn't qualify you to be a whore. Not in his opinion anyway. "Can I just go upstairs? I won't let it happen again.." He asked, still not making eye contact.

"Go ahead." Iruka sighed, watching as the blonde disappeared upstairs. "Kakashi.. I'm not saying this is entirely Sasuke's fault, but do you see what he's done to my kid? And he hasn't even known him for twenty-four hours.."

"I know Iruka. That's just Sasuke though.. You can't really control him, no matter how hard you try."

"Well, he can't go having sex with Naruto whenever he wants." The brunette said, standing from the table and heading out the back door to sit in the shade. He didn't want Kakashi to follow him, though he was thankful when he felt the other man lay his head in his lap, seated on the ground in front of him.

"He's just had a past that's hard to deal with.. His only problem is that he doesn't know how to be social, and act like a normal person. If you knew, Iruka, where he came from, you might understand.." Kakashi let his arms wrap around the other's legs, a frown on both of their expressions.

Naruto didn't open his bedroom door when he got upstairs, instead opening Sasuke's finding him looking at his arms intently. "Hey.." He whispered, stepping in and pushing the door closed. "I'm sorry about the no locks thing.." He offered moving over to sit on the corner of his bed.

"It doesn't matter.." Sasuke replied, turning over to face away from the blonde.

"Iruka walked in on us last night.. That's what they were talking to me about." The blonde informed him, picking at his pants nervously.

"Yeah? Well I was drunk, don't think I like you or anything." And he didn't care how rude it might of been, it was the moron's own fault for not trying to stop him.

"No, I understand."

"Hm."

Naruto glanced over, seeing the other still picking at his arms. He leaned forward, his eyes taking in the scratches, scars, and open wounds. He made a face that showed he didn't approve, and he moved around the bed to slide down on the floor in front of him. "What're these for?" He asked, pulling the other's arm down to better look at the cuts.

Sasuke shrugged, though he didn't pull his arm back. "I get bored.."

"Don't.." Naruto pleaded, his voice low and in a whisper. It almost made Sasuke want to agree, and he would have, if he cared..

The blonde's thumb ran over one of the wounds that was still bleeding, and he wiped the excess blood on his jeans before he pressed a kiss to the cut. He was the type to get attached easily, and even though he was drunk during the whole ordeal, he found he kind of liked the other. Even if he was a cold hearted bastard.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, he didn't like the way his heart clenched at the other's actions, and he didn't like that he wasn't stopping him when the blonde crawled into his bed, laying down next to him and hugging him.

"You might not like me, Sasuke, and even though I've only met you a few times, I understand you.. I know what you went through, and I'm sorry. It happened to me to.." It was true, his parents had been killed, and though he knew more had happened to Sasuke, he understood what he felt.

"You don't know what all happened though. You don't know about my brother, or what he did to me." Sasuke answered, absently letting himself move closer to the warm body.

"Kakashi told Iruka, and he told me.. So I do know.. And I'm sorry." Naruto repeated, his arms wrapping tighter around him.

It had been nearly ten years since Sasuke last cried, and that was right after said incident had happened. He closed his eyes, not bothering to stop the tears that were building up and running past his cheeks. His body racked slightly as he tried to keep himself from sobbing, his fingers curling into Naruto's shirt. He felt stupid for crying in front of him, but he didn't care. During therapy, and even with Kakashi, he'd never been able to get any of his feelings out.

Naruto shushed the other gently, letting his hands rub soft circles on his back. "Do you want to be alone?" He asked, seeing as how the other seemed to like being alone all the time.

He was surprised when he felt the pale teen shaking his head and gripping his shirt tighter.

"No.. Don't leave.." Sasuke choked out, welcoming it as Naruto pulled the blankets over them, letting his pale arms wrap around his waist as he cried against his shirt. He didn't even note that he was crying loud enough for it to be heard, and his heart beat was filling his ears. For the second time, he didn't hear the door open or see Iruka peek inside, though Naruto did. Or perhaps Sasuke did hear, and he just didn't care.

Iruka didn't say anything, and just closed the door, allowing the Uchiha to have his moment. He walked back downstairs, sitting down next to Kakashi at the table again. "Sasuke's cyring in Naruto's arms.."

"Really? I wonder what's got him opening up to Naruto." Kakashi replied, sipping from the water in front of him.

Back upstairs, Sasuke was beginning to calm down in Naruto's arms. And he didn't like the situation at all.. However, he couldn't force himself to move away from the blonde. He'd almost stopped crying, he'd quit sobbing at least, but he was still shaking against the other's body.

And he couldn't deny that the hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp, felt amazing. He sniffed, sighing softly as he let his eyes fall shut.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet for once.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really.." He answered, wanting to turn over on his back, but not wanting to be any further from the younger teen that necessary.

The blonde held him tighter, pulling their bodies close. "I'm sorry if I made you think about it.." He offered, letting on hand rub the pale teen's lower back gently.

"No.. It had to come out sometime or another." Sasuke replied, wiping his hands over his face. He was beginning to feel like his normal self, and he didn't want to be rude to Naruto after how much better he'd made him feel, though he wouldn't admit that outloud. "I'm going outside for a smoke and to call a friend." He announced, carefully pulling the other's arms away from him. Before he sat up, he let himself press a kiss to Naruto's lips. He could at least give him that.

The Uchiha stood from the bed, grabbing his phone and a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from his night stand, not glancing back at the other as he headed out the door and downstairs. As he walked past Kakashi and Iruka in the kitchen, the gray-haired man reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him back around with a concerned look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, his thumb rubbing Sasuke's arm. He could tell the other was upset, judging by the redness of his eyes.

Sasuke only nodded, turning back around to continue on outside. He sat down in the grass in a corner of the yard, in the perfect position where people inside couldn't see him. Not that he was hiding, he just wanted some privacy while he was on the phone.. He pulled out a cigarette, holding it with his lips while he held his lighter against the end, shielding the small flame from the wind. Once he had smoke in his lungs, he let the lighter go, setting it on the ground next to him.

The pale teen picked up his phone, going to Shika's name under his contacts before pressing send and putting the phone to his ear. A few moments later, a voice came on the other line.

"What do you want?" Shika asked, still in bed.

"To talk.. I feel weird."

"So stop drinking."

"I'm not drinking.. I'm just being emotionally open to an entire fucking stranger I just happened to sleep with twice last night." He replied, inhaling smoke deep into his lungs before slowly blowing it out.

"Emotionally open?"

"I entirely just fucking cried my eyes out in his arms in the new bedroom. Oh, and his dad walked in on us banging last night, seeing as how we have no locks on our doors.. That's slightly disturbing."

"Entirely disturbing. In fact, I might even say its fucked up."

"It is. Even more fucked up when you count in that I was just crying with that Naruto kid."

"Why were you crying?"

"Hell if I know. Stupid fucking memories slamming into the back of my eyes with no warning. That could be it."

"Possibly. Memories of who?"

"None other than."

"Your brother?"

"Congrats. You're a winner."

"What made you think of him?"

Sasuke sighed, flicking off some ashes before inhaling again. "Blondie saw my wrists and shit, and got all emo about it, asking me not to do it anymore. You know, gay shit. And he said how he knew what had happened, and that he was there for me. Moron.. And then it all just came flooding back to me."

"Yeah.."

"All I could see was Itachi holding me down, and I could feel him, too.. And I hated it.." He bit his lip, feeling tears prickling at his eyes again. But he wouldn't cry in front of Shika, he was stronger than that.

"I'm sorry." Was all Shikamaru could say in response, letting out a sigh.

"It's cool, it doesn't matter. I was just being stupid." He pressed what was left of the cigarette into the grass, making sure it was out. "Anyway. I'll text you later."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

And he slid his phone shut, dropping it into his pocket before he stood. He picked up his things and walked back into the house, ignoring the couple still at the table and headed up to his room. He closed the door, turning his music on and crawling into his bed. He didn't even care that that blonde kid was still in his bed. Perhaps it was a bonus.

He pulled the covers over them, not pushing the other away when he curled up into Sasuke's side. In fact, he let an arm drape over him, closing his eyes and letting himself drift into sleep.

-

"Boys.. It's lunch time." Kakashi's voice called into the bedroom, feeling somewhat bad for waking the sleeping pair, especially since sleeping was so innocent.

He turned the light on, leaving the door open as he left knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to stay asleep with the door open, and once he was up to close it, he was up for good.

With a yawn, the pale teen sat up, gently shaking the tan form next to him. "Get up.." He mumbled, practically stumbling from his bed and heading out of the room into the bathroom. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, sighing at the sight of all the hickeys on his neck. He looked trashy, he thought, like a person who didn't care who they had sex with.. But Sasuke did, it wasn't like he slept with everyone he drank with..

He ran a hand through his dark hair to set it how he normally wore it before heading downstairs, the cool tile of the kitchen floor seeming to freeze his bare feet. He sat down at the kitchen table, crossing his feet underneath him.

Sasuke didn't say anything when the blonde sat down next to him, feeling he didn't have to. A few moments later, a plate with a sandwich on it was set in front of them. He wasn't hungry, but.. he knew if he didn't eat, Kakashi would force feed him. He remembered the last time he'd stopped eating. He'd ended up in a hospital with a feeding tube shoved in his nose. And the pale teen hated that, so reluctantly, he took a bite from the sandwich.

Kakashi handed Sasuke a glass of water before setting three tiny pills on a napkin next to him. One pink, one white, and one blue. Sasuke knew their names, dosage, and effects all by heart, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them. He didn't miss the look that Naruto sent him, taking another bite of food. He finished his sandwich quickly, just to get it over with before heading back into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, against his pillows and took out his phone.

The pale teen pressed the camera button, sliding up his sleeves before taking a picture of his scratched up skin. 'Told you I threw a fit when I got here..' He typed, sending the picture to his best friend.

'Impressive. If you're into that kinda thing, I guess..' Shika replied. Sasuke knew his friend didn't like his habit, nor did he want pictures of it sent to him. But the pale teen felt he had to keep connected with the brunette.

He looked up when his door opened, seeing a head of blonde hair poking into his room. "Wanna play video games with me?"

(ending here, cuz I wanna have something for the next chapter, lol)


End file.
